wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jaina Prachtmeer
Die erfolgreiche Magierin Jaina Prachtmeer ist die ehemalige Herrscherin des zerstörten Theramore und momentane Anführerin der Magier der Kirin Tor. Die Tochter von Daelin Prachtmeer -- Monarch des an der Küste gelegenen Königreichs Kul Tiras and Großadmiral der Allianz im Zweiten Krieg -- war von Kindesbeinen an eine hochbegabte Schülerin der Magie. Sie lernte zuerst beim Erzmagier Antonidas. Dieser führte die Kirin Tor an, einen Rat aus Zauberern, die in der mystischen Stadt Dalaran lebten und arbeiteten. Als junge Erwachsene versuchte Jaina die Ausbreitung einer geheimnisvollen untoten Plage zu verhindern, die für den Ausbruch des Dritten Krieges verantwortlich war und Prinz Arthas Menethil auf einen Pfad völliger Dunkelheit führte. Jaina war viele Jahre mit Prinz Arthas befreundet und hegte auch darüber hinausgehende Gefühle für ihn. Als der Krieg sich ausweitete, erlangte Jaina das Vertrauen von Thrall, dem Kriegshäuptling der neu aufgestellten Horde, und wurde zu einer wichtigen Figur bei der Vereinigung der Völker Azeroths, die gemeinsam die Brennende Legion aufhalten sollten. Gegen Ende des Krieges regierte Jaina die Insel Theramore und konzentrierte ihre Bemühungen darauf, die Beziehungen zwischen Horde und Allianz zu verbessern. Sie war eine eifrige Friedensstifterin, besonders während des Nordend-Feldzuges, als sie versuchte, die Spannungen zwischen Garrosh Höllschrei und Varian Wrynn zu entschärfen. Danach appellierte sie an Prinz Arthas' Menschlichkeit, nachdem er zum Lichkönig geworden war. Jainas Einstellung zum Frieden -- und ihr gesamtes Wesen -- änderten sich, als Garrosh Höllschrei, der in Thralls Abwesenheit zum Kriegshäuptling der Horde aufgestiegen war, Theramore mit einer Manabombe auslöschte. Als neue Anführerin der Kirin Tor verfügt sie sowohl über die Macht als auch die Entschlossenheit, Garrosh für sein Blutvergießen büßen zu lassen. Geschichte Jugend Jaina Prachtmeer wurde als Tochter von Großadmiral(der Herrschertitel von Kul Tiras,kommt einem König gleich) Daelin Prachtmeer von Kul Tiras und einer unbekannten Mutter drei Jahre vor dem ersten Krieg geboren.Sie hatte zwei Brüder: Derek und Tandred.Derek,der Ältere, wurde im zweiten Krieg während eines Drachenreiterangriffs auf seinem Flagschiff getötet.Seit diesem Tag hasste ihr Vater die Orcs mit unglaublicher Inbrunst.Für ihren Vater sind Sie zu grausamen Monstern geworden die ausgelöscht werden müssen. Sie hörte Geschichten über die Wächterin Aegwynn und war von ihnen begeistert,alsbald wurde bei ihr magisches Talent festgestellt und Sie bereitete sich auf ihre Ausbildung in Dalaran vor.Doch zuvor sollte Sie ihren Vater auf einen Staatsbesuch ins befreundete Lordaeron begleiten.Während einer Messe in der Palastkapelle von Lordaeron sah Sie zum ersten Mal Prinz Arthas Menethil.Als der Kaplan sein Gebet für Sie abgeschlossen hatte wollte Sie nun endlich nach Dalaran aufbrechen.Nicht ohne Hintergedanken wahren König Therenas und Admiral Prachtmeer damit einverstanden das der Prinz Sie nach Dalaran begleitete. Sie war von Arthas' Abenteuerlust begeistert,statt in Baron Silberleins Burg nahe Lohenscheit im Silberwald zu übernachten wollte Er im Freien übernachten.Mitten in de Nacht wurde Sie von Arthas geweckt,Er wollte ihr etwas zeigen.Sie schlichen Sich an ein Internierungslager der Orcs an.Während Jaina Mitlied mit einer dort eingesperrten Orcfamilie hatte teilte Arthas die Meinung ihres Vaters.Am nächsten Tag sollten Sie Dalaran erreichen. Ausbildung Durch Fleiß,Neugier und Können konnte Sie Antonidas persönlich von ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugen.Der Erzmagier machte Sie zu seiner Schülerin und bereitete Sie auf eine große Zukunft vor.Jaina war dabei als Kel'thuzads dunkle Machenschaften mit der Nekromantie aufgedeckt wurden.Sie erlebte mit wie Er aus der Stadt verbannt wurde. Wiedersehen mit Arthas Mit neunzehn Jahren sollte Sie Arthas erneut treffen.Er hatte gerade seine Weihe zum Paladin abgelegt.Doch hatten Sie kaum Zeit mit einander zu sprechen,denn der Prinz sollte sich mit seinem Jugendfreund Varian und seinem frischgeborenen Sohn treffen.Alsbald besuchte Arthas während seiner Rundreise(Sie sollte ihn auf seine Zukunft als König vorbereiten) Dalaran.Nach einem kurzen,aber eher unangenehmen Treffen mit Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer,welcher ebenfalls ein Auge auf Jaina geworfen hatte,sollten Sie sich wiedersehen.Während des Aufenthalts sollten Sie sich schlussendlich näher kommen. Jaina nahm nun immer öfters an öffentlichen Feiertagen und Auftritten der Königsfamilie von Lordaeron teil.Sie wurde schon als Königin in Spe gehandelt.Während Sie schon eine gewisse Bereitschaft zur Heirat hatte ging Arthas die ganze Sache zu schnell auch wussten beide nicht so richtig wo Sie in ihrer Beziehung stehen daher lösten Sie die Beziehung auf.Jaina konzentrierte Sich nun voll und ganz auf ihre Studien in Dalaran. Seuche des Untods Jahre später erhielt Jaina Prachtmeer von ihrem Mentor Antonidas den Auftrag eine rätselhafte Seuche im Norden von Lordaeron zu untersuchen.Soldaten Lordaerons sollen ihr helfen,und ihr Anführer ist niemand geringeres als Arthas Menethil.Während ihrer Untersuchungen stoßen Sie auf eine Kornkammer,und um diese scheint das Land zu sterben.Jaina hat die Theorie das das Getreide verseucht ist und ordnet die Zerstörung an.Ein Stück weiter stoßen Sie auf den vermeitlichen Drahtzieher,den Nekromanten Kel'thuzad,und Er hat ihnen ein Geschenk mitgebracht,eine Monstrosität.Die untote Bestie weckt bei Jaina eine gewisse morbide Neugier,doch bevor Sie Sie untersuchen kann muss Sie vernichtet werden. Jaina und Arthas kommen sich Nachts erneut näher.Am nächsten Tag maschieren Sie nach Andorhal,Sie vermuten das der Nekromant von dort aus das verseuchte Getreide in ganz Lordaeron verteilen will.In den brennenden Ruinen der Stadt stellen Sie den Nekromanten nach einem langen Kampf gegen die Untoten.Sie töten ihn,doch verkündet Kel'thuzad das es noch nicht vorbei sei,sein Meister Mal'ganis wartet noch auf Sie.Entsetzt müssen Sie feststellen das eine Ladung Getreide bereits nach Strahnbrad geschafft wurde. Als Sie in der Stadt ankommen müssen Sie feststellen das das Getreide bereits verteilt wurde und die untote Bevölkerung bereits auf die Lebende losamgehen ist.Die Stadt wird zu allem Übel noch von einer großen Armee der Untoten bedroht.Jaina soll daher zu Uther Lichtbringer eilen damit dieser mit seinen Rittern Strahnbrad retten kann.Als die Magierin mit Uther nach Strahnbrad zurückkehrt ist die Stadt fast gefallen.Doch können Sie Arthas und die anderen Überlebenen retten.Der Prinz ist zwar erschöpft,aber sein Stolz ist angekratzt,und Er weiß nun wo Mal'ganis steckt:in Stratholme. Einige Zeit später trifft die Armee vor den Toren Stratholmes ein.Auch dort wurde das Getreide bereits verteilt.Der halb verzweifelte,halb wahnsinnige Arthas will die Menschen vor der Existenz als Untote bewahren will Er Sie selbst erschlagen.Weder Uther noch Jaina wollen sich an einem solchen Verbrechen beteiligen,Jaina bietet sogar die Hilfe der Kirin Tor an,dennoch stoßen Sie auf taube Ohren.Während Uther wütend aus den Diensten Lordaerons entlassen wird kehrt Jaina ihm enttäuscht entgültig den Rücken.Nach dem Massaker will Uther wissen wohin Arthas gesegelt ist,nach Nordend wohin Mal'ganis geflohen ist.Während Uther die "Aufräumarbeiten" in Stratholme überwacht kehrt Jaina nach Dalaran zurück. Auf dem Weg stößt Sie auf einen rätselhaften Propheten.Dieser hatte schon Arthas und Anthonidas aufgefordert ihre Leute nach Kalimdor zu führen da Lordaeron dem Untergang nahe Sei.Beide haben abgelehnt,doch Jaina ist neugierig und will sich die Sache überlegen. Dritter Krieg Viel passiert nun in den nächsten Monaten.Arthas findet die Runenklinge Frostgram in Nordend.Seine Seele wird von ihr verschlungen und der Prinz wird zum ersten Todesritter des Lichkönigs.Er vernichtet sein Königreich und tötet seinen Vater.Um ausgerechnet Kel'thuzad wieder zu erwecken stürmt Er Quel'thalas und entweiht den Sonnenbrunnen.Jaina muss sich daher einen ziemlich harten Kommentar von Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer anhören,wieso Sie ihn abgewiesen hat und solch ein Monster in ihr Bett gelassen hat.Nun steht der Todesritter vor den Toren Dalarans,an seiner Seite der Lich Kel'thuzad.Entsetzt sieht Sie was aus ihrem einstigen Geliebten geworden ist. Antonidas rät ihr,kurz bevor Er den Ritter "begrüßen" will,Freiwillige zu sammeln und nach Kalimdor zu segeln.Jaina sammelt Freiwilligenarmeen die ihr nach Kalimdor folgen.Während Sie auf der großen See ist wird Dalaran verwüstet und Antonidas ermordet und der von Kel'thuzad herbeigerufene Archimonde zerstört mit seiner brennenden Legion die Königreiche der Menschen in Lordaeron. In Kalimdor angekommen geraten ihre Truppen immer wieder mit Thralls Horde aneinander.Sie selbst will ein Orakel in den Höhlen des Steinkrallengipfels finden das ihr raten soll was nun passieren soll.Kurz nach ihr erreichen auch Thrall und Cairne Bluthuf das Orakel.Das Orakel gibt sich als Medivh zu erkennen.Er erzählt ihnen seine Geschichte und was nun in Lordaeron passiert ist.Die brennende Legion muss aufgehalten werden.Doch gibt es zuerst ein anderes Problem:Grom Höllschrei und sein Kriegshymnenclan haben erneut Dämonenblut getrunken und sind wieder in Mannoroths Diensten.Sie müssen erlöst werden bevor die nächsten Schritte geplant werden können. Während Jaina mit ihren Leuten die Angriffe des Kriegshymnenclans abwehren dringen Thrall und Cairne ins eigentliche Lager des Clans vor.Mit Hilfe eines magischen Gefäßes nimmt Thrall seinen alten Freund gefangen.In Jainas Stützpunkt heilt Sie mit Thrall,ihren Priestern,Hexendoktoren und Schamanen den Fluch der über Grom und seinem Clan liegt.Grom Höllschrei empfindet große Reue.Er und Thrall brechen auf um den Grubenlord zu töten,doch verliert Grom dabei sein Leben.Jaina und Thrall dringen tiefer ins Eschental vor,dort wollen Sie sich der Legion stellen. Doch geraten Sie mit Tyrande Whisperwind und Malfurion Sturmgrimms Nachtelfen aneinander.Denn Grom hatte Cenarius getötet und die Elfen konnten die Absichten der Menschen und anderen Orcs nicht erkennen.Erst als Medivh Malfurion im Traum besucht und ihn von der rannahenden Dämonenarmee berichtet sind die beiden bereit sich mit Jaina und Thrall zu treffen. Archimonde hat es auf die unglaubliche Macht des Weltenbaums Nordrassil abgesehen.Mit dessen Kraft könnte Er Azeroth problemlos zerstören.Daher hat Malfurion einen drastischen Plan gefasst:Er will die Unsterblichkeit seines Volkes opfern und die Magie Nordrassils gegen Archimonde richten.Doch dieses Ritual braucht Zeit,die Naturgeister müssen sich erst sammeln.Jaina und Thrall sollen ihnen diese Zeit erkaufen.Es ist Jainas Festung die als erstes fällt.Archimonde verspottet die Menschen,Jaina erwiedert das Dämonen nur reden und teleportiert sich davon.Dannach fällt auch Thralls Posten.Sie teleportiert den Kriegshäuptling weg bevor dieser vom Dämonenlord erschlagen werden kann.Als die Nachtelfenbasis fällt tappt Archimonde in die Falle.Er wird in einer gewaltigen Explosion vernichtet.Die verbleibenden Untoten und Dämonen werden von den Überlebenden erschlagen. Invasion Durotars Nach dem Krieg zogen die Überlebenden Lordaerons nach Süden,in die Düstermarschen.Dort gründet Jaina Prachtmeer die Inselnation Theramore,eine kleine Enklave die dem untergegangenen Lordaeron ähnelt.Sie hat einen losen Nichtangriffspakt mit Thrall geschlossen,denn noch immer gibt es Zwist zwischen Menschen und Orcs. Der Konflikt bricht wieder aus als Daelin Prachtmeers Soldaten Durotars Küsten angreifen.Thrall schickt daher das Halbblut Rexxar nach Theramore.Dieser soll Jaina Prachtmeer befragen was hinter dem Angriff steckt.Als Er in der Stadt ankommt trifft Er auf Daelin.Dieser ist heilfroh das seine Tochter den Fall Lordaerons überlebt hat,doch bricht in Wut aus als Er Rexxar erblickt,noch immer hasst Er die Orcs und ist für die Argumente seiner Tochter unzugänglich.Jaina hilft Rexxar jedoch aus Theramore zu entkommen. Während Jaina hinnehmen muss das ihre Insel als Aufmarschpunkt für die Armeen von Kul Tiras dient sammelt Rexxar Orcs,Trolle,Tauren und Oger.Dann zerstört Er die Flotte die Theramore schützt und landet an Theramores Küsten.Jaina bittet Thrall die Menschen Theramores zu verschonen,denn nicht alle stehen auf der Seite ihres Vaters.Horde und Kul Tiras kämpfen in den Straßen Theramores.Rexxar schlägt sich durch die Reihen der Menschen und stellt Daelin im Zweikampf,und ist Siegreich.Jaina wirft ihrem sterbenden Vater vor nicht zugehört zu haben.Rexxar erwiedert das Sie ihn als großen Krieger in Erinnerung halten soll.Dann zieht sich die Horde nach Durotar zurück. Teufelskreis Auch nach drei Jahren haben Orcs und Menschen den alten Hass und die Ereignisse in Theramore nicht überwunden,Jaina Prachtmeer und Thrall haben daher einen Friedensvertrag geschlossen,Sie treffen sich regelmäßig auf einem Berg nahe Klingenhügel.Ein besonderer Streitpunkt zwischen beiden Gruppen ist die Festung Nordwacht,Admiral Prachmeers ehemaliges Hauptquartier.Die Basis liegt tief im Brachland,also im Gebiet der Horde,und die Menschen sind nicht bereit die Festung zu räumen. Doch Thrall hat andere Sorgen: die Donnerechsen des Donnergrats haben ihre Schlucht auf Grund einer mysteriösen Rhodungsaktion verlassen.Jaina bietet ihm an ihre Kräfte dazu zu verwenden die Herde zu finden.Sie macht Sie nicht Weit von Mulgore aus aus.Sie endeckt das mächtige Magie in dieser Region gewirkt wurde,von niemand geringerm als Aegwynn ! Die ehemalige Wächterin ist von Jainas Eindringen nicht begeistert,noch dazu verwüsten die Donnerechsen ihren Garten,doch kann Sie das Geheimnis hinter der gestiegenen Agressivität zwischen Horde und Allianz aufdecken:der Dämon Zmoldor arbeitet mit dem Kult der brennenden Klinge zusammen um beide Fraktionen zu zerstören. Jaina und Aegwynn eilen nach Theramore zurück.Dort muss Sie feststellen das ihr Kämmerer von der brennenden Klinge korrumpiert wurde.Nachem Sie ihn erledigt haben stellen Sie Zmoldor selbst.Doch steht ihm eine Gruppe Hexenmeister zur Seite.Nur dank Aegwynns Lebensenergie kann Sie den Dämonen samt Anhängern überwältigen.Nach der Kriese schließen Jaina und Thrall erneut einen Friedensvertrag.Aegwynn hat den Kampf überlebt und dient nun als Kämmerin Jainas. World of Warcraft Theramore schließt sich dem Königreich vom Sturmwind an.Anduin kann seinen Vater Varian Wrynn davon überzeugen an einem Friedensgipel mit Thrall in Theramore teilzunehmen,doch kommt der König nie in Theramore an.Jaina und Tervosh untersuchen das Verschwinden des Königs und finden heraus das die Defias mit Onyxias schwarzem Drachenschwarm zusammenarbeiten.Der Soldat Hendel gibt zu mit der Bruderschaft zusammen zu arbeiten.Die Informationen erreichen dank Kathrana Prestors Bemühungen Bolvar Fordragon nie. Im Comic In der Zeit um den Kampf am Sonnenbrunnen erfährt Jaina Prachtmeer von Tyrande Whisperwind das ein rätselhafter Gladiator auf dem Weg zu ihr sei.Den Mann umgibt ein Zauber den die Mondpriesterin nicht durchschauen kann.Aegwynn und Jaina wirken daher ein Ritual das den Zauber durchschaubar macht.Der Mann ist niemand geringers als König Varian Wrynn ! Auch findet Varian so seine Erinnerungen wieder.Jaina ist froh das der König zurückgekehrt ist,aber auch überrascht da Varian in diesem Moment nach Sturmwind zurückgekehrt ist. Auf Umwegen soll Varian nun mit seinen Begleitern nach Sturmwind gehen,denn laut Magni Bronzebart stimmt mit dem König in Sturmwind etwas nicht.Un in der Tat:einige Wochen später reisen zwei Varians nach Theramore.Sie haben Onyxias Ränkelspielchen durchschaut und die Drachendame zur Flucht gezwungen.Nun soll Jaina ihnen Helfen Anduin Wrynn aus dem Drachenhort zu retten.Daher übergibt Sie ihnen die Runenklingen Shala'tor und Ellemayne.Auch bricht Sie den Bann der über Onyxias Hort liegt.Im Kampfverlauf werden die beiden Varians wiedervereint.Mit seiner neuen Klinge Shalamayne tötet Er Onyxia.Dann kehren Sie nach Theramore zurück. Jaina schlägt ihm vor das damals abgesagte Gipfeltreffen mit Thrall nachzuholen.Und der Kriegshäuptling kommt der Einladung nach.Trotz der Einmischungen von Garrosh Höllschrei können Sie den einen oder anderen Entschluss fällen.Bis der Schattenhammerclan unter dem Kommando von Garona Halforcen angreift.Varian hasst die Orcs wegen des Mordes an seinem Vater und posaunt das in seiner Wut raus.Nach dem Kampf kommt es zum Streit um die gefangengenommene Garona.Jaina macht klar das Sie sich in Theramore befinden und damit Garona ihr gehört.Wütend reisen Thrall und Varian ab. Nach den Ereignissen um Med'an und Cho'gall wollen einige Freiwillge einen neuen Rat von Tirisfal gründen.Med'an wird der neue Wächter.Sie leit ihm ihre Kraft damit Er Cho'gall abwehren kann. Als Arthas als neue Lichkönig aus seinem Schlummer erwacht spürt Jaina das etwas Schlimmes passiert ist.Wenig später muss Sie einen Agriff der Geißel auf Theramore abwehren. Wrath of the Lichking Als es zm Verrat an der Pforte des Zorns kommt bereitet Varian Wrynn den totalen Krieg mit der Horde vor.Um einen Krieg zu verhindern teleportiert Jaina nach Orgrimmar.Von Thrall erfährt Sie das es einen Putsch in Unterstadt gegeben hat und Sylvanas Windläufer nun im Exil ist.Varimathras war der brennenden Legion nun immer Treu ergeben.Der Verräter Putress ist auf der Seite von Varimathras.Thrall will keinen Krieg mit der Allianz,möchte Unterstadt aber wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Während Varian und Jaina Putress erledigen "vertreiben" Sylvanas und Thrall Varimathras.In der Thronkammer prallen Varian und Thrall aufeinander.Varian sieht seine Chance Unterstadt wieder zu Lordaeron zu machen und es in die Allianz zurückzuführen.Bevor es zum offenen Kampf kommt teleporitert Jaina die Allianztruppen nach Sturmwind zurück. Ulduar Brann Bronzeparts Forscherliga dringt tief in die Titanenstadt Ulduar vor.Dort werden Sie von Yogg-Sarons Dienern angegriffen.Brann kann nur kanpp entkommen.Er fliegt nach Dalaran wo Er Allianz und Horde vor dem alten Gott warnen will.Varian Wrynn spricht gerade mit Rhonin als Thrall und Garrosh in der violetten Zitadelle ankommen.Jaina will die beiden Orcs davon abhalten jetzt zu Rhonin zu gehen da die Lage noch immer angespannt ist.Doch Jaina kann Sie nicht davon abhalten.Schockiert muss Sie beobachten wie Garrosh Varian angreift.Rhonin unterbricht den Kampf und Varian kehrt mit Hilfe eines Magiers nach Sturmwind zurück. Jaina ist nun ratlos wer soll sich nach Ulduar wagen ? Argentumturnier Jaina Prachtmeer begleitet Varian Wrynn zum Argentumturnier.Von der Tribüne aus beobachtet Sie die Kämpfe. Sturm auf Eiskrone Jaina Prachtmeer führt nach der Zerstörung des Haupttores Helden in Nebenbereiche der eigentlichen Zitadelle.In der Seelenschmiede zerstören Sie den Verschlinger der Seelen um die Qual weiterer Geister zu verhindern.In der Grube von Saron nehmen Sie den Nekromanten Krick gefangen,dieser verplappert sich und verrät das Frostgram in der Nähe aufbewahrt wird.Schmerzlich muss Sie erleben wie Sindragosa eine ganze Armee von Argentumchampions tötet. In den Hallen der Refelxion stößt Jaina tatsächlich auf Frostgram das unbewacht darliegt.Dann erscheint Uther Lichtbringers Geist.Er warnt Jaina das der Lichkönig in der Nähe ist,das Arthas verloren ist und sollte Er fallen das ein neuer Lichkönig erwählt werden muss damit eine unkontrollierte Geißel nicht alles verwüstet. Und tatsächlich gerät Sie alsbald mit dem Lichkönig aneinander.Sie überleben nach einer hektischen Flucht nur dank des Luftschiffes der Allianz. Belagerung von Orgrimmar Jaina Prachtmeer und Varian Wrynn unterstützen die Belagerungstruppen der Allianz vor und in Orgrimmar. Nach Garroshs Niederlage drängt sie Varian die Anführer der Horde zu stürzen, denn in ihren Augen planen sie bereits wieder ihre Züge gegen die Allianz. Jaina ist enttäuscht: Zwar geht Varian mit seinen Soldaten auf die Horde zu, doch er lässt lediglich den neuen Kriegshäuptling Vol'jin wissen, dass der Krieg für ihn zu Ende ist. Kriegsverbrechen Jaina besucht die Verhandlung gegen Garrosh als Anführerin der Kirin Tor mit Kalegos zusammen. Zu Beginn der Verhandlung wünscht sie sich noch, dass Garrosh für seine Taten so sehr leiden soll wie alle seine Opfer zusammen. Im Zeugenstand wird sie an die Zerstörung Theramores, ihren darauffolgenden Angriff auf Orgimmar, und dass sie nie so sein will wie Garrosh. Daraufhin gibt sie ihre Verbitterung langsam auf und sieht ein, dass ein gerechtes Urteil durchaus milder ausfallen kann. Gegen Ende der Verhandlung erklärt sie Dalaran erneut zu einer neutralen Stadt und die Unabhängigkeit der Kirin Tor von allen Fraktionen.en:Jaina Proudmoorees:Jaina Proudmoorefr:Jaina Portvaillant Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Allianz-NPC Kategorie:Zentral-Kalimdor